


Dont touch me

by Silly (Sillyislandcrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of kidnapping, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyislandcrow/pseuds/Silly
Summary: Y/N gets injured and Dean wants to touch you sweetly
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Dont touch me

Dean saw you laying down in your shared bed. In the past two days things have been...well not good.

"Hey Y/N. How are you feeling?" He tried to gently touch your hand where a new bruise was forming.

"Dean Winchester, I swear if you touch me, I will break more than just a finger." You cracked open an eye to give him a sidelong look. "I have been kidnapped, punched, dragged around, and fought off vampires in the past couple of days. Let me rest, without being touched." You closed your eyes and groaned as you tried to roll onto your side. 

Dean looked around with a frown. "Y/N, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. We had a plan and didn't go right. Due to us fighting. I was an arrogant ass."

You looked at him, giving a small chuckle. "I'm sorry too. But still don't touch me."

When you got up the next morning, you looked worse than you ever have. You put your hair into a low ponytail and exited the room. Finding your way to the kitchen, the smell of waffles and coffee hit you. "Whoever made breakfast is my new favorite." You sat down with a plate piled high and a large mug of coffee. Adding sugar, you hear someone come in.

"Y/N! You're awake!"

"I'm injured not dead, Sam." You see both brothers standing at the threshold. "Sit both of you."

Sam sat across from you and Dean next to you. You put your free hand on the table and smile at Dean. He smiles and intertwines your fingers with his.


End file.
